


Perfect

by Shownus_Monbebe



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dramarama era, Fluff, Love, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Slow Dancing, Stubborn Hyungwon, Worried Wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shownus_Monbebe/pseuds/Shownus_Monbebe
Summary: Hyungwon is working himself harder because of the pressure of promotions, Hoseok is worried about their relationship. After a long day of schedules and practice, a moment to themselves is exactly what they need.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to writing on here and this is my first fanfiction so I really hope y'all like this. 
> 
> This one shot is inspired by the song "Perfect" by Ed Sheeran!

Hyungwon had been so stressed with the recent promotions that the others had started to get worried about him. Hoseok especially was worried about him because he wasn't sleeping and had begun to stay late practicing more often, leaving Hoseok to fall asleep alone. 

The group had been practicing for hours and it got dark outside a while ago. Hyunwoo was the one to speak first during one of their breaks, “I think it's time we call it a day and go home to get some rest.” The others just nodded in agreement too exhausted to speak anymore. The only one to decline was Hyungwon wanting to stay and clean his parts, the others sigh already expecting this. Hoseok furrowed his brow though and looked extremely worried about Hyungwon, stealing multiple glances at him while he packed up his things. The others were talking about their schedule tomorrow as they were walking out when Hoseok stopped grabbing Hyunwoo’s arm to turn him around. “I'm going to talk with Hyungwon for a little while, wait for me?” Hyunwoo nodded and left with the other four.

Hyungwon paid no attention to the others as they left and didn't notice Hoseok staying behind with him. He continued practicing the same few moves trying to make them as perfect as he could, not wanting to be a burden to the others. Hyungwon was catching his breath when Hoseok spoke up, “You work yourself too hard Hyungwon. You need to get rest too, probably more than the rest of us do.” Hyungwon jumped and turned around on his heel so quick he nearly fell over. He looked at Hoseok who was leaning against the door frame and he was not sure what to say. Hoseok’s eyes were boring into Hyungwon's making him bite his lips in anxiety. They stood in silence until Hoseok sighed, looking down at the floor and spoke again, “I hate falling asleep alone… without you by my side the bed is so cold…did you know that?” Hoseok looked up again through his fading red bangs, and his hurt expression made Hyungwon’s heart clench. Hyungwon was at a loss for words as he stuttered, “I..I didn't know how much that this affected you… I'm so sorry Hoseok.” 

As Hyungwon spoke, looking down at the floor not being able to look at the intense gaze he was under, Hoseok began to slowly walk towards him. By the time he was done speaking Hoseok was standing no more than a foot away from him and his heart began to pick up. Hoseok reached up and cupped Hyungwon’s sweaty cheek making the taller look at him in the eyes, and what Hyungwon saw took his breath away. Hoseok’s eyes were filled with worry for his boyfriend but the thing that overcame that worry was the amount of love expressed in his eyes. 

Hyungwon was so lost in his boyfriend's eyes that he didn't notice Hoseok wrapping his arms around his waist. There was a small smile growing on Hoseok’s face as Hyungwon wrapped his own arms around the red haireds waist. He felt safe in the older man's arms, he felt at peace and that he was home. A blush grew on Hyungwon’s face as Hoseok began to sway them both to music that only they could hear. So they danced in a silent room, just the two of them and their own breathing until Hoseok answered Hyungwon’s apology, “It's okay, I know how important this is to you; but please Hyungwon come home to me. I worry about you so much because I love you more than anything in this world Chae Hyungwon. I care about you and working like this isn't good for you, so please let me take care of you for as long as you'll allow me to.” Hoseok’s eyes were filled with love and so serious while he spoke that Hyungwon forgot how to breathe. He didn't notice his eyes tearing up until Hoseok suddenly looked incredibly worried. Hyungwon couldn't control the tears now flowing down his cheeks as he buried his face in Hoseok’s shoulder while they continued to slowly dance around the room. Hoseok was patient and held him close as waited for Hyungwon to calm down. 

When he finally did he replied, “I never knew when I first met you that I would love you like this, or really love anyone like this. I've never felt this with anyone else before, I don't deserve you; yet you still cherish me like your most prized possession, it makes no sense to me. Two years ago I met an angel who I fell in love with, and who surprisingly fell in love with me as well, I couldn't be more grateful. We've gone through so much together and against all odds here we are. I promise to come home to you, to let you take care of me, and to do the same for you. You're my everything whether you know it or not, you have my heart so please, take good care of it.” Hyungwon was looking at Hoseok's beautiful dark eyes when Hoseok reached up and ran his hands through the still slightly damp brown hair. Hyungwon tried to pull away to whine about how sweaty he must be but Hoseok refused to let him go and whispered under his breath, “ Baby, you look perfect tonight.” He spoke so quietly that Hyungwon wasn’t sure if he heard him right so he asked Hoseok to repeat himself, the other man agreed immediately with a blinding smile on his face and said, “My love, my heart, my man, my everything, my Hyungwon. You look perfect, just like you always do. No matter if you just woke up or if you were just styled up to the T you will always be beautiful to me.” He paused, “I will take care of your heart as if it’s my own for the rest of our lives. I love you with my all no matter what happens. Now let’s get going before we get yelled again for taking too long and get you in the shower.” Hoseok’s smile resembled the sun and Hyungwon’s cheeks brightened as he was talking. He couldn’t stop himself when he leaned forward and pressed his lips against the older’s, melting into the feeling. 

They stood in each other's embrace and kissed slowly, the world blurred around them as they got lost in one another not noticing Kihyun entering the room. “Break it up love birds, we have to go before it gets any later.” He nagged at the two popping their bubble of oblivion and making them both blush even though this isn't the worst thing they have been caught doing by one of the members. Hoseok nodded and let go of Hyungwon so he could pack up his things, Hoseok went to stand next to Kihyun in the doorway to wait when he heard the shorter ask, “Did you two work it out?” he had a knowing smile on his face when Hoseok nodded as he watched his boyfriend clean up. “Good, we were starting to worry. Now come on the others are waiting in the car.” Hoseok nodded and smiled at Hyungwon when he joined them at the door, stepping out he turned off the lights and turned around towards the other two. “Let's go home Hyungwon.” Hyungwon smiled and replied, “ As long as I'm with you, I'm always home.” They slept together that night and never felt more at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated!!
> 
> You can contact me on my Twitter: @Shownusmbb
> 
> I hope to be posting more stories soon!


End file.
